Kensei Ma
Kensei is the lecherous master of all Chinese martial arts, who prefers to fight using soft forms and currently one of the six masters of Ryozanpaku and the second oldest master of the Ryozanpaku. Appearance Kensei can be described as a fairly short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out chinese mustache. He wears typical chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head. In his youth he had long braided hair, was much taller and very handsome, practically to the point of being called a bishounen, and was popular with women. Personality Kensei is most often seen attempting to take revealing pictures of beautiful women (especially Shigure and Miu), which often earns him the wrath of the pair, though this does nothing to deter him from the habit. His perverted behavior has even gotten worse as the series progresses, such that whenever he fights a female opponent he wants to use his "Ma Style Restriction technique", which is basically where he ties them up with their own clothes. He is proven to be very persistent, as he repeats his perverted antics on a daily basis, despite dangerous traps set by Shigure near the spa, where she and Miu takes a bath. He even made a picture book of Miu which he sold for a profit to Kenichi (he said he has one of Shigure too) and convinced Kenichi to move into the dojo by introducing the prospect of developing his relationship with Miu, demonstrating good salesmenship. Akisame commented that he could 'sell ice to eskimos'. In contrast with his present-day image, he was said to be a charming and handsome young man in his youth, and was very popular with women. This came to a shock to Kenichi, who then sympathized with his aging master, who bluntly refused to accept the sympathy. He seems to enjoy reading, as he's tipically seen reading perverted magazines of beautiful women. He has an odd habit of standing or sitting in odd positions whenever he's either training or something is bothering him or even reading something upside down that he doesn't seem to notice till someone points it out for him. He even stands on objects while balancing himself while reading when he's training. Under all of this however, he is shown to be a very kind and wise person at heart who seems saddened at the violent uses of Martial Arts in the world, wishing the world could be more peacful (and perverted) which was perhaps borne from his own estranged relationship with his brother. In battle, he prefers to disable enemies without lethal force, only foregoing this practice when fighting other Master class Martial Artists. Kenichi also states that despite all of Kensei's character flaws, they were "nothing compared to the greatness of Master Ma" and readily admits that he had never doubted Kensei even once. As noted by Kenichi, he has a habit of yelling "Chowa" whenever he fights. Ironically enough, he is the only one among the Masters that is actually capable of cooking and generally does so whenever Miu is in a position unable to cook. He has a odd habit of calling all the other masters thier names with "don" at the end. In the manga, his surname is pronounced Ba. In the anime and some translations of the manga, it is changed to Ma, possibly because this is the usual Chinese pronunciation. Background As stated by Renka, Kensei is revealed to have a wife and three kids, including a 17-year-old daughter named Renka Ma, who followed him from China. Kensei was actually the leader of an elite martial arts organisation named Phoenix Alliance in China, made up of a hundred thousand followers. However, he viewed the responsibilities as a nuisance, so he left it all to his wife, and moved to Japan where he operates an acupuncture clinic. He also has an older brother, Sougetsu and an uncle, Ryo. During the DofD tournament, Ma Kensei reveals to Kenichi his history with the Three Headed Dragon team of Kaku Shin Ten (Taichi), Chou Yin Lin (Bagua), and Yo Tekai (Xing Yi) who all hail from the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance in China, a rival organization of Kensei's Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance. He apparently meet them when they tried to attack his school. Kensei quickly defeated all of them, however he is impressed with their potiential as martial artists, espeically with Kaku, and made him a propostion to become his apprentice. Kaku turned down the offer and left with nothing but anger and hatred for Kensei ever since. Ragnarok Saga 'Introduction arc' Kensei is first shown popping up from under a tatami mat in Shigure's room, taking pictures of her undergarments. He effortlessly catches the shuriken she throws in his hands and mouth (in the anime, he dodges around them just as easily). He first charges Kenichi 20000 Yen a month, but Kenichi's inability to pay forces him to decrease it to 10000 Yen, and finally to 5000. Upon hearing Kenichi's anger at being defeated by Tsukuba and wanting to pay him back, Kensei decides to teach him techniques as well, though, like the other masters, is very careful about this as doing so will drag Kenichi into the dark world of martial arts they so often went through in their previous years. He implants his first skill, Ugyuu Haitou, to Kenichi, demonstrating its use by catching Miu's kick and rubbing his head under her breasts, something Kenichi also manages to imitate shortly after seeing its use. Kensei's teachings see further use as he teaches Kenichi a windmill-like move and orders him to walk around the whole town doing that. This move demonstrates its use against the Kicker Koga, who falls upon being hit by Kenichi's punch. Disciple Plans Arc Kensei arrives just as Takeda rescues Kenichi from Tsuji and his thugs, destroying the bridge on which the thugs tried to run and cutting off their means of chase. When Kenichi is informed of the master-disciple training that would ensue from the next level of his teachings and is dubious of taking them up, Kensei convinces him to do so as it would allow him to further develop his relationship with Miu. During this period, Kensei teaches him the Sotenshu and the principle of punching as "sending ones fist out so that it feels like it's going to fly off". The latter principle later goes to use into Kenichi's Mubyoshi. Siegfried Arc When Kensei goes on a trip to find his brother, Sougetsu, Kenichi follows and the two eventually tag along. When arriving at his destination, they run into''' Renka', Kensei's daughter and attacks her father to bring him home but escapes. Just as Renka is about to be killed by Sougetsu, Kensei arrives and saves her. He tells Kenichi to leave, but he refuses and then engages combat with his brother. Though Kensei recieved a powerful blow, he dealt Sougetsu a more powerful blow and wins, but the building starts to go on fire. Sougetsu wishes to leave and die as a martial artist, but Kenichi tries to save him, but gets thrown back into the elevator so he won't die with him. The two go home with Renka angry that he escaped again. Renka would later follow them to Ryozanpaku after Uncle Ryou told her from getting too drunk. She threatened to tell her mother about this place if he left. She decided to stay for a while to win Kenichi's affection and take her home to China, causing Miu to get jealous. When they went to the pool, Kensei would train Kenichi to climp up the water slide after seeing Miu go up it, the two would push to reach her first. After Renka's fellow workers would come to take her back, Kensei would make her appologize for the trouble she caused them and she would go home. 'Final Clash arc He assists Akisame in healing Siegfried and Kisara after their fights with Ragnarok. Kensei is later seen watching Kenichi's battle with '''Ryuto and comments at his imitation that he doesn't say "Chowa" as often as Kenichi's imitation implies. He later stops Ogata from stopping the battle, along with the other masters of Ryozanpaku and later congradulates Kenichi's victory over Ryuto. Yami/YOMI Saga Spark Arc When Kensei decided to visit his uncle he heard of Li Tenmon possibly being associated with Yami. He was shocked to hear that he had a daughter and Yami had a disciple group called YOMI. He arrived in time to save Kenichi and his friends from Tenmon's wrath and defeated him. He and the other masters would ask Kenichi if he wanted to quit Ryozanpaku due to the dangers that await him. When Kenichi would refuse due to his anger of how Yami forces kind people like Li Raichi to fight, all the masters would state how proud they are that he's their disciple. DofD Tournament Arc During the D of D Tournament, Kensei would accompany the others to the island from knowledge that a Yami member would be their and hearing that his brother might still be alive. When Kenichi and Miu fought against Kaku and his team and when he insulted Kensei, Kenichi actually wanted him to insult him more and comically rambled on about how Kensei is such a bad pervert by ditching him when they spy on Miu and Shigure, selling him magazines that are either of Tochumaru posing or sumo's and how he's just "draging Ryozanpaku's name in the mud, leaving Kensei very depressed. However, Kenichi would state that despite all that, he never doubted his teaching methods and is proud that he's his master and won't let him be insulted and all the female's in the audience would throw things at Kensei calling him the "enemy of all women". Kensei feels that Kaku can still change deep down and after Kenichi beats him, he tends to Kaku and his teammates' wounds. He gives them his symbol for the Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance as his gift to them and says that when Kaku, Chou, and Yo become stronger proposes that they see him again. He leaves Kaku and his team than as Kaku crys while his team cheers him up by saying that they are still a team no matter what. This makes Kensei feel that Kaku will become a better person in time. He assists with the attack on the island and has all the Yami associates arrested and congradulates Kenichi's win against Sho Kano. Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc When Kenichi would get a letter from Yami, Kensei would find it and take the place as the master to fight Diego and Renka would find out and take the place of the disciple to fight Rachel due to Kenichi unable to hurt women (and in an attempt to wow him). The two arrive on a cruise ship and prepare to fight unaware that Kenichi and Miu followed them after finding out what was in the letter. In the fight against Diego Carlo, the Angry 'Steel' Fist, Ma emerges as the winner after some difficulty. Much of the first part of the match involves Ma staying still while Diego runs around him. Neither attack each other because of the lack of openings in either opponent, causing the audience to boo them. Ma rages at the audience for acting like children when its members demand to see some carnage. He also casts sideways glances at Rachel every time she is exposed by Renka. When Renka gets exposed, Ma counterattacks Diego, who expects Ma to be distracted by his daughter. Ma is then kept in the air by his opponent, as Diego claims that Lucha Libre can defeat anything in the air. Ma grimly notes that Diego was so strong that "he couldn't hold back", using a scrub to rip apart Diego's muscles. Later, Ma reaches the ground and uses his signature move to defeat the wrestler, saying that earth belongs to Chinese Kung Fu. He refuses to kill him and says he'll go to Big Lock and the others go home after the bomb is disarmed and is a little upset when Renka accidently kicked Kenichi when her top came undone from her fight. Okinawa Arc He and other Ryouzanpaku members enter a American war base under Yami's control upon vacationing to Okinawa. The elder distracts the soldiers while the rest of the masters approach the main building. Later he is seen "battling" Akisame with Jankenpon to decide which one gets to fight Kyoken no Iyazoi, as initially, Akisame wanted to take on the one with the more elegant style while Ma would take the rougher one, but Ma's realization of the elegant samurai's true gender and his desire to use his "Ma-style Restriction Technique" on her puts him in conflict with Akisame. With the last of his resolution in his last move in Jankenpon, Ma turns his "paper" into "rock", defeating Akisame and allowed to pick the female samurai as his opponent at the cost of the use of his right arm. The use of only one arm quickly turns against Ma, as his new opponent expresses only the eagerness to cut him up. Ma receives a few minor cuts while ripping off his opponent's skirt and stripping her of her bra without taking off the armor first, and folds the two articles of clothing on the floor in a perverted manner, much to the distaste of his opponent. After she strips off her armor, she tries to attack him, but Ma breaks her helmet while she cuts his hat in two. Draping his robe around her shoulders, he explains that he intended to break the armor around her heart, and easily smashes her against the wall with his left hand during the blackout. Yami Transport Data Arc After returning home, Kensei and the other masters had to leave due to the police having been around their home and Ryozanpaku was dibanded for the time being. Later, they return home in time to see Miu having kissed Kenichi on the cheek and stopping the Elder from attacking Kenichi. 'Titan Arc' Kensei is seen teaching Kenichi a new technique, but is then interupted from hearing the discovery of another Yami base. As Miu's ki gets the better of her again, the elder asks him to train Miu is some skills to help control her ki better. Following the discovery of a Yami base, Kensei and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Kensei notes how Ogata raised them well and the all split up to find Ogata. Skills and Abilities Despite his short and unimposing appearance, Kensei is a remarkably powerful combatant, having mastered with absolute knowledge and profiency in all types and styles of Chinese Martial Arts, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. His prowess has been recognized all through-out China as its greatest ever martial artist (rivaled only by his older brother Sougetsu). While a firm promoter of Katsujinken and and well-known for his specializing of soft-style forms in combat, Kensei can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights he has been seen in, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his opponent. *'Immense Speed: '''Kensei is a very quick combatant, able to close a great amount of distance in the blink of an eye. With a single arm or leg, he can nonchalantly unleash a huge barrage of strikes while cutting his attention in half on one of his magazines. *'Immense Physical Prowess: While scrawny in comparison to the other masters of Ryozanpaku, Kensei is in excellent physical condition. During his training demonstrations for Kenichi, he has shown remarkable flexability, balance, and dexterity, able to slow down his movements to almost nothing while maintaining perfect form. Through great core strength, he can easily absorb most attacks and repel his opponents several feet away. He is also remarkably nimble, able to jump from one speeding car to another with no loss of control. *'Immense Medical Knowledge: '''Working along Akisame at his clinic, Kensei is a highly skilled and knowledgable medical expert. Using various ancient techniques, he can easily sooth away pain from most injuries. With his knowledge of the human body, he can easily target its various pressure and ki points with needles to control its natural functions, even produce temporary paralysis or unconsciousness. He is also very capable in herbal remodies, regularly using them to help Kenichi when he is out cold from his training. He is also capable of "reviving the dead back to life" using chinese medicine. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Kensei is a very studious individual, able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance. Kensei has also shown great insight to the teenage behavior, regularly giving advice to Kenichi to help him in his many times of self-doubt. Techniques *Kakei:' A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Ma uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. *'Sōtenshu (Double Wired Hand):' Places both palm's on the opponent side by side and pushes. *'Sei Shin Suikyou Shou (Penetrating Water Surface Palm): A palm strike that can blast away all the water in a hotspring and heavily damages both a person's body and internal organs. Ironically, when he used it on the hotspring during the demonstration, Miu was (unknown to him) using it at the time. He uses a double palm version (Sei Shin Suikyou Soushou) to defeat Diego Carlo. ohsdk_332_s2.jpg qhsdk_333_ss.12.jpg|Sei Shi Suikyou Shou being used against Diego *Kon Tsuon Pon Quan:' This techinique is similar to flicking one's fingers except the user does this with both of their hands. It is used when the user doesn't have any footing and is in the air. *'Ma-Style Ku Unju:' A so-called "scrub" technique in which the user scrubs the opponents muscles and shreds them apart. *'Ma-Style Restriction Technique: A perverted technique put to use against female fighters. Ma uses his opponent's clothes to restrain his opponent, often exposing her undergarments in the process. *Ma-Style Memory Recovery Techique: A perverted techique put to use against females by groping their breasts. Kensei tipically uses this move to grope female fighters for his pleasure and to annoy them. *Taiho Shouha: a move especially usable when the body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponents own power. This appears to be a Tai Chi move. *Ugyuu Haito: A technique found within Chinese Kenpo where, once kicked, the user grabs the enemy's leg with both hands, smothers it in their chest and stomach, and crushes it, as displayed when Kenichi used it against Tsukuba. *Haigeki:' Means "Rushing attack." It was used during the DofD when Kenichi was trying to get to Miu then on Deigos cruse ship. When he uses this technique, he needs to build up speed, which he then uses with his leg strength to attack the enemy with a shoulder attack. The closet thing in explaining it would be a high speed (a really really fast) takle. *'Tennou Tahutou: Single plam stirke can blast away upwards. *'''Chafu: Is a technique a defensive maneuver useing a spinning motion around the body of the user neutralize. *'Ma Style Armour Crushing Kick': A Single powerful kick that can slice a head gear are off. *'Left Palm Strike': Single palm strike on the opponent side and pushes. *'Ma Style Rasetsuki!: '''Without letting the destructive power wane then gradually decrease the size of your movements as if it was a spiral horizontally and down, the user strikes at different angles and unleashes a powerful shockwave upon contact. *'Ma Style Sentsuu Shintoushou (Ba Style Thousand Penetrating Soaking Palm): Kensei strikes his fist foward in a fast manner while striking through four opponents leaving a powerful shockwave pearcing his opponents. Battle Log Past Battles *vs '''Ma Sougetsu (lost on purpose) *vs members of Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance ( won ) *vs Chinese Mafia ( probably won ) Battles present *vs Tsuji's Gang (won) *vs Ma Sougetsu ( won ) *vs Li Tenmon ( won ) *vs Rachel Stanley ( no winner, only did perverted things to her ) *vs Diego Carlo ( won ) *vs Mikumo Kushinada (undecided) *vs Yami bow women ( won ) *vs Kyouken no Izayoi ( won ) Team Battles *With Apachai vs Russian Soldiers (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Ma Family Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Sei Category: Male